The Samurai's Power, Part 1
Plot Master Xandrend Arrives At The Mega Rangers Earth And Makes A Deal With Prince Vekar To Destroy The Mega Rangers So Ji And Jayden Must Track Xandrend Down And Warn The Mega Rangers About Xandrends Arrivel Transcript (on the armada) Argus Boss A New Fool Has Arrived To Battle The Rangers Master Xandrend FOOLS I NEED A PLAN Prince Vear Ugh (scared of him) Who....Are.....You Master Xandrend MASTER XANDREND Vekar Good Then Go Master Xandrend THE SAMURAI RANGERS ARE IDIOTS Vekar Who Xandrend UGH VEKAR YOU ARE PATHETIC I WILL CRASH THE RANGERS (at the shiba house) Jayden Ji The Mega Rangers Need Our Help Ji Of Cause But... (jayden goes on his horse and leaves) Ji Oh Matacore Rangers Il Destroy You (shoots gia who unmophers) Troy Ult- Ahhh (matacore shoots and slashes troy who unmophers) You Just Made A Big Mestake Matacore Stake Ugh Curse You Rangers (leaves) Troy Common Master Xandrend UGH THESE PATHETIC STUPID RANGERS ARE IDIOTS VEKAR IM REDDY Vekar Go Then (at ernies brainfreze) Noah Ugh Matacore Got Us Again Jake Yeah And Jaydens Stupid Disc Got Destroyed Jayden Guys I've Got 2 disc's left so here (gives troy the disc) Troy Now What Jayden Go Go Samurai Lets Go Ji Ugh Jayden Your A Fool (at a place not far from ernies brainfreze) Xandrend MOGGERS NOW FOOLS GET THE MEGA RANGERS Troy You No Master Xandrend TROY DIE Troy Megaforce Red Ha (shoots Xandrend but Xandrend Slashes troy) Xandrend YOU PEST YOU DEFEATED 6 MAIN BAD GUYS BUT YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME HA (slashes troy who unmophes) Troy No Orion Emma and gia Super Mega Cann Fire (the cann shoots xandrend but xandrend shoots them) Troy Super Mega Mode Xandrend YOU STUPID IDIOT DON'T YOU GET IT IM INVISABLE FOOLS FEAL MY WRATH (slashes troy) Jayden Thats Eongh Now Xandrend RED RANGER BUZZ OFF TIME TO DIE Noah Ultimate Super Mega Mode (slashes Xandrend) Xandrend IDIOT DONT YOU GET THAT YOU FOOLS ARE NOTHING COOMBIND TO MY STRENTH HA (slashes noah who unmophes) PATHETIC Jayden Quick Xandrend OH NO JAYDEN I CAME HERE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH THE PRINCE BUT YOU IDIOTS HAD TO STOP ME ON THE DESTRCOTION OF EARTH Jake No His Xandrend YOUR SO PATHETIC GOODBYE (leaves) Troy Jayden Who Was That Jayden Master Xandrend His Return Is Unspcted So..... Go Rangers Now Il Finsh This Master Xandrend IM BACK Vekar Did You Do It Xandrend WHAT Vekar Destroy These Fools Xandrend YES AND NOW IM GOING TO DESTROY THEM Vekar Matacore Go With That Imbersill A- Xandrend IMBERSILL DON'T CALL ME THAT TERRIBLE NAME AGAIN OR...... Vekar Damaras Handle Him Damaras You Idiot The Rangers Havent Gave Up Yet Like Total Baffoons So You Are Going To Destroy Them Xandrend YES COMON BLUE FISH GUY LET'S GO THE RANGERS WILL DIE To Be Contied...... charcters Troy Gia Noah Jake Emma Orion villians Prince Vekar Master Xandrend Argus Damaras Levira Matacore legendary ranger modes ultimate legendary ranger modes Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)